Removed
by evergreenstreets
Summary: Percy isn't himself anymore so the Gods take action. They send him to SHIELD, in hopes of joining the Avengers later on. Meanwhile, the Avengers facing one of their greatest foes: themselves. SET IN CAPTAIN AMERICA: CIVIL WAR and onto AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR/ENDGAME
1. Chapter 1

**Soooooooo, this is my rewrite of "Red With a Little Bit of Sea Green" and I promise it will be much better.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Marvel Universe**

_"Perseus Jackson." Gold eyes gleamed coldly at Percy._

_Percy felt vulnerable. He was delirious with exhaustion and all he could was stare down at the cold eyes that sucked all the life out of him._

_"How does it feel to know you killed Annabeth? She's dead, because you couldn't protect her," Kronos hissed at Percy._

_"I didn't...I couldn't..." Percy trailed off._

_"You were pathetic, Jackson. It was you who couldn't save her. Can you hear her screams?" Kronos pulled out his scythe. He dragged the scythe slowly up Percy's torso._

_Percy saw Annabeth screaming at him to help, grabbing at him with one hand, as the other held onto the dagger plunged straight into her neck. "Please end me." Percy's voice strained. He hung his head, not wanting to see Annabeth anymore._

_"Our time here is up. See you soon." Kronos plunged the scythe into Percy's stomach and grinned wickedly at him._

Percy woke up, looking at the ceiling of his cabin. His heartbeat was wild and erratic, proof of his time with Kronos. "He's right," Percy muttered with disgust.

Last month, Percy and his friends defeated Gaea and her children. By the time he killed Gaea with Riptide, Annabeth was sliced in the neck with a poisoned dagger. Blood was splattered across Percy's face as she fell towards him. She died, bleeding out in his arms.

He could have saved her. He saw the dagger coming but Percy was too slow and he never forgave himself for that. He killed every single monster closest to him and watched as they blew apart in golden dust.

Golden eyes.

Suddenly, there were three sharp knocks on the blue door. It knocked Percy out of his reverie and Percy shook his head to clear his mind.

"Percy! It's breakfast," Will's voice echoed into the empty cabin.

"I'm coming in a minute," Percy got up and shuffled to the bathroom. He stared at himself, wanting to see signs of life and happiness in his sea green eyes, but instead he saw eyes filled with pain and sadness. His genetically inherited tan was still there, but dull and unhealthy.

He washed his face to refresh himself and dressed into light blue jeans with an orange Camp Half-Blood shirt. Percy walked out of the cabin and he trudged across the field to get to pavilion for breakfast.

When he arrived, all he saw was happiness and laughter. I don't belong, Percy thought painfully of Annabeth and how hurt her siblings were after her death. He knew they didn't blame him, but he felt little glares and underhanded comments made to him from the Athena cabin.

He was alone, as always. Poseidon never had any kids after Percy was born so Percy sat, without anyone beside him.

He stared down at his food, not having an appetite for blue pancakes and blue cherry coke. He just wanted to sleep without interruption. He rubbed his eyes vigorously, hoping it would wake him up.

"Percy!" Percy turned to see Katie Gardner walking up to him. "Chiron wants to see you at the Big House once you're done eating."

"What for?" Percy picked up his plate and dropped all his food into the fire to offer as a sacrifice to the Gods. "I'm not sure. You'll find out when you see him," Katie ambled past him.

Percy didn't want Chiron to see how he was. He hated when people worried over him and his safety. He felt useless when people worried.

When Percy reached the Big House, Chiron rolled up to Percy's side on his black wheelchair. "Percy, my boy, how are you feeling?" Chiron turned to face Percy. "Ever since the Great War, you haven't been the same. The campers are talking."

At this comment, Percy gave a faint smile. "Why Chiron, I didn't think it was the camper's business. But I'm doing fine. Thanks for asking."

"Percy, I'm here if you need me," Chiron looked at Percy. "The Gods want to see you. Take care of yourself."

"Why?"

"It's not just the campers and I who are worried about you." Chiron rolled away.

Percy groaned. He whistled a sharp, melodious tune. In the far distance, a black speck was coming closer and closer until it took the shape of a pegasus.

"Blackjack, can you fly me up to Olympus?" Percy patted Blackjack's head.

Sure Boss. As long as you never pat my head. And if you bring me lots of donuts. Blackjack neighed. Percy let out a soft laugh as he jumped on to Blackjack's back. Blackjack leapt into the air. "I'll bring you some. Promise."

They landed on Olympus' elegant walkway. Percy waved Blackjack off and he breathed in the clean air. As he strolled into Olympus, he took no notice of the minor gods and nearby dryads glancing at him. As Percy reached the throne room, he managed to take slow, even breaths.

The council was fighting. Loudly. Over Percy.

"Let him rest in peace, brother." Poseidon pleaded with Zeus. "I say we beat that kid into a pulp," Ares cracked his knuckles.

"Oh, leave him be," Artemis rolled her eyes. "All you boys want to do is fight." Ares glared hatefully at Artemis.

"Send him to the SHIELD. They know how to handle those with powers. They can train Percy and in turn, he will be a great asset to them in saving the world a little at a time," Athena argued.

Zeus slammed his bolt down to the ground, shaking the room.

"We should make him go on another quest," Apollo chimed.

"Send Percy to my room," Aphrodite was checking her nails.

"Hello? Can we not talk about me like I'm not here? That's very disrespectful, don't you think?" Percy waved his arms around his head. "And can I decide for myself what I want to do?"

Everyone turned to look at Percy. Percy crossed his arms. "Percy, my son," Poseidon walked towards Percy, "How are you?" Poseidon tried pulling Percy into a tight hug.

"I'm doing fine, Dad." Percy couldn't smile and avoided hugging Poseidon. "Why are you talking about me?" Percy stepped back to look at everyone. Poseidon stepped back, his eyes swimming in shock.

"Do you not bow to me, boy?" Zeus glared at Percy.

Percy walked up to Zeus' throne and bowed mockingly. He turned to Poseidon and bowed humbly and sincerely. "Happy?" Percy smirked.

"We are worried about you," Athena supplied the answer to Percy's question.

"Speak for yourself," Dionysus mumbled.

"We all think you need to get some help. SHIELD seems like the best option for you right now." Athena glared at Dionysus.

"Okay first of all, I don't need help. And second, I can't just be sent to SHIELD. I don't even know them and I can't ask them to help. And third, who says I'm going to listen to you?" Percy questioned. He really didn't feel like asking people he didn't know to help with his current state of mind.

"Percy, you need it. Please. I don't like seeing you like this," Poseidon gently said.

"What makes you think they can help? And what would I talk to them about? How would I even introduce myself? Hey guys, I'm the son of Poseidon and I can talk to fish. I can also heal myself just by sprinkling water on me and I can control all forms of water. Oh, and, I can create hurricanes and earthquakes," Percy rolled his eyes. "They'll be hostile."

"Percy, some of SHIELD's agents have been through some terrible things. They need this too." Hestia spoke for the first time. "If not for your sake, for theirs."

"Th-they need my help?" Percy asked hesitantly. His sea green eyes shone with uncertainty.

"Yes, and we are hoping you can find a way to introduce yourself without revealing too much. You can say you're a demigod but you cannot reveal the existence of Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. If they find out about the camps, SHIELD will find a way to use the demigods in their objective to gain more power. Some of SHIELD can be good, but they are power hungry. They say it's for the greater good of the Earth, but they have been experimenting questionable things. Utimately, our goal is for you to meet the Avengers through SHIELD, and later on, join them.

Percy looked around the throne room. Demeter, Apollo, Ares, and Dionysus weren't listening while the rest of the Gods and Goddesses were attentive. "You really want me to do this?" Percy hung his head in defeat.

"Yes," Athena said.

"Alright, when is this happening?" Percy was resigned. He would forever do the Olympian's will.

He felt like he would never escape the Gods.

"Today," Artemis entered the conversation. "Now that we're done, can I go back to hunting?" Artemis started sharpening her silver hunting knives.

"Wait! I ask that a couple of us bless Percy to aid in his journey," Poseidon looked around the room, demanding confirmation.

"I already planned on it," Aphrodite squealed.

Hestia gave Poseidon an imperceptible nod.

"Yes, bless Percy. Now, I have things to do. Meeting adjourned." Zeus flashed out immediately. Following Zeus, everyone flashed out, leaving Poseidon, Hestia, and Aphrodite behind.

"Percy, I hope you know that I love you and I'm always here," Poseidon grasped Percy's shoulders. "Just call me and I'll be there." Poseidon smiled and grasped his Trident.

"I love you, dad," Percy smiled at Poseidon before Poseidon flashed out.

"Percy," Hestia stepped in front of Percy. Percy hugged Hestia because he favored Hestia due to her kindness and humility. "Will you be my champion?" Percy's jaw dropped almost comically.

"Me?" Percy asked.

"Who else? You have light within you. Your kindness and your unwavering loyalty make you deserving of my blessing. I know this seems a bit sudden, but I have a feeling that in the future, you will need it. I wanted to give you my blessing because I know that you are struggling with something that is unheard of, and I hope you understand that I, along with other gods, wish you the best. I don't know how else to show you how much I am proud of you, Percy, except to share some of my power to help you with your quest to help others and yourself."

Hestia put her hand on Percy's shoulders and Percy glowed in a warm orange light. He felt like his mother was embracing him with warm arms.

"You now have the power to create any home-cooked meal and you have control over fire. You also have the power of hope, as well as despair. Use them to the best of your ability," Hestia hugged Percy with a fierceness of a mother.

"Thank you so much, Hestia. This means a lot to me," Percy bowed deeply to Hestia. "It's not a problem. Just know that I'm always here. Hope survives best in the hearth, does it not?" Hestia reminded Percy of what he had told her back in the Titan war.

"I know you have nightmares, but bear with it. Stay strong, Percy."

Percy bowed again and Hestia flashed out.

As soon as Hestia flashed out, Aphrodite entered his line of vision.

"Percy," Aphrodite batted her eyelids, "I give you my blessing. May you have incredible fashion sense and become even more sexy than you already are. Oh, and, here are your new clothes!"

Percy glowed sea green and he grew two inches more. He now stood at 6'2" and had softer, silkier, darker hair. He now donned dark blue jeans with a black button up shirt. Aphrodite squealed and shoved a duffle bag full of clothes to Percy.

Percy gave a cry of indignation. "Stop, Aphrodite. It's too much." Percy tried to push her away but she held strong.

"I'm giving you my blessing because in the future, you will meet a girl who is just as lost and confused as you. When you meet her, you should be looking your best, hence my blessing.

"See you, handsome," Aphrodite hugged Percy and snapped her fingers, but instead of Aphrodite flashing out, Percy did.

Percy landed on top of a glass table. And groaned.

He looked over to see a tall black man with an eye patch and a woman with pulled back brown hair pulling out handguns and pointing it directly at Percy's forehead.

He was going to kill Aphrodite.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rich505**

THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEW! I was going over it and I felt like the story was fine but when I read your review, it really opened my eyes on the tempo of the story. Being a novice writer, I struggle with tempo so I will try my best to slow it down. Also, I realize that I haven't been describing the setting very well, so I will definitely keep that in mind for further chapters. I love your constructive criticism!

**Guest Laurel**

Sorry for not being more clear on when this story is set. This is during Avengers; Age of Ultron, then to Captain America: Civil War setting. Thanks for asking!

**Nonan Rylee**

I wasn't exactly liking the old version of that story so thank you for your review! I have been wanting to rewrite for a long time.

Also, I'm not entirely sure as to how I can respond to reviews, if there even is a way, so I will probably be responding to them in the next chapter.

**Hi Im Manu**

Thanks for the advice. That really helped. Sometimes I rush through the story without thinking about why things happen. Thank you for your review!

**Symbylosis**

This is set in Captain America: Civil War, but Percy dropped in during the Avengers: Age of Ultron.

Now onto the story!

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own MCU or Percy Jackson**

"Who are you and how the hell did you get here?" The black man with the strange eye patch tightened his handle on the gun. His other eye, trained on him, twitched as Percy stared at him. The man was clad in a long black trench coat, with black combat boots to match. In fact, the man was wearing all black. The woman, donned in a black suit, whispered into her wrist.

"Do you have any other colors besides black?" Percy blurted out. He instantly regretted it, as the man narrowed his eye.

"Give me five minutes and I'll explain," Percy nervously chuckled. "Why should I give you that opportunity? You appeared out of thin air, intruded upon my territory, and you have the audacity to question my choice of color and an opening to run away?" The man was not amused. "I'll give you one minute. Make it count."

"My name is Percy Jackson and I wish to join SHIELD. I am the only son of Poseidon and I have powers to prove the existence of Greek Gods and the pantheon," Percy elaborated to the best of his ability. Percy looked around, noticing that he was in a large room, with computers and other technological devices laying around.

"We have a demigod in our hands?" The man's demeanor drastically changed from hostile to authoritative.

"Are you not surprised?" Percy's eyebrows shot up. He believed that the mortals would be shocked by new found knowledge of the Greek pantheon. Percy slowly stepped off the cold table and stood to his full height.

"After Thor and the Avengers, we try not to be close minded about the supposed impossible," The man's eye shifted imperceptibly from Percy to the woman.

If Percy wasn't a demigod, he wouldn't have felt the slight tingle of his back. He also would not have been able to twist his body to avoid the darts shot at him and rip the handgun from the woman. For added measure, he crushed the gun with his hand in front of the woman.

"How?" The woman breathed. Her tone was disbelieving. "I thought you said you tried not to be close minded about the 'impossible'?" Percy laughed humorlessly, keeping a close eye on the man and the woman. Percy stayed rigid and stiff, ready to defend at a moment's notice.

"I ask only one thing. To join SHIELD. Will you let me?" Percy was direct, hoping to receive an answer quickly.

"What benefit will you bring to SHIELD? We have a numerous amount of agents that could probably do better than you. If you didn't have no powers, what would be so special about you?"

"I don't exactly know what benefits I will bring, but I do know that I will try my hardest to aid you in whatever you need. Helping others is what I do and love doing. Joining SHIELD seems like the best option for me to fulfill that," Percy's eyes stared right back at the man's dark curious eyes. "Also, what exactly is your name? I'm tired of thinking of you as 'the man' in my head."

"Fury. Nick Fury. I don't trust you, but perhaps in time, I will. You're not exactly going to be joining SHIELD, but rather you're going to be behind the scenes of SHIELD. I would do a background check, but Thor told me of a dark haired man who would be needed in the future. He said I would know who it was when the time came," Nick walked into a nearby hallway, brightly lit. "It seems that it would be you."

"What do you mean I'm not going to be joining SHIELD?" Percy rushed to meet Fury in the hallway. "I need to join SHIELD. And how does Thor know of me?"

"You're going to be indirectly joining SHIELD. You're going to be one of SHIELD's elite agents but off the files. And Thor's father, Odin, has an all seeing eye and he saw you, Percy. Follow Agent Hill. I need to be somewhere," Fury nodded at Agent Hill. "I don't know why I'm listening to Thor," Fury muttered underneath his breath and stalked away.

"He seems like a fun guy," Percy said. He assumed Agent Hill was the name of the lady who tried to shoot him with darts.

"Follow me," Agent Hill walked at a rapid pace to a nearby room. She turned to stare at him. "I will be in charge of your training, but for now, we need to see what weapons fit you."

They entered the dimly lit room, and Percy noticed racks of guns, bows, and knives on the left hand side of the room. On the other end, there were about a dozen human shaped targets with holes riddled in them.

"A sword fits me," Percy spoke, interrupting Agent Hill. "A bow doesn't."

"Unfortunately for you, this is not the Middle Ages. We will not be using swords right now. How about a Glock 19 Specs with a caliber of 9x19 mm?" Agent Hill shoved a matte black handgun into Percy's right hand. "Shoot at that target," She pointed to the far left human shaped target.

"I have never shot a gun before," Percy stated, rubbing the back of his head.

"Point the gun at the target, and pull the trigger," Agent Hill was stone faced, although Percy felt as though she was exasperated with his lack of knowledge of guns.

As Percy tentatively pointed the handgun at the target, he felt a power that he hadn't felt before. Adrenaline pumping through his blood, he steadily focused on the heart of the target, and pulled the trigger.

There was a slight kickback, but it didn't faze Percy.

"It was to the left of the heart, but it's surprisingly good for a first timer," Agent Hill took the gun and gave him a knife. "How do you fare with knives?"

"I'm definitely better with a knife than a gun, I think," Percy inspected the blade. "Is this a SOG E37SN-CP Seal Pup Elite knife?"

"You know your stuff," She finally gave him a faint smile, before pulling out a carbon copy of the blade Percy held in his hand.

"Percy."

Percy looked up and saw Agent Hill leaning to plunge her knife to his heart.

Percy knocked her hand away before her knife touched his skin. He switched his knife to an ice pick grip, and tried to slice Agent Hill's arm.

She dodged and feinted low, before slicing upwards. Percy threw his knife at her and as she lowered her head to dodge the knife, grabbed her arms and threw her to the ground. He grabbed the knife from her hand and chucked it across the room.

"Not bad," She spoke, before flipping him over into a choke hold. "I'm going to train you in all arts of weaponry, and the martial arts. You have talent, but it's unrefined. Be prepared."

She let go of him and he choked, gasping for breath. He felt like a beginner, trying to catch up with an expert.

"When do we start?" Percy tried for an easygoing smile. He really didn't want to piss off Agent Hill.

"Now."

**1 Year Later**

Percy was doing nothing and he was quite content with that.

He was sitting at his dining table, enjoying a home cooked meal of mac and cheese-thanks to his powers.

He enjoyed the peace and quiet of his small but cozy apartment Fury entrusted to him. It was in Manhattan, where Percy felt the lost at home. Just as Percy put away the dishes, Fury's familiar voice crackled through Percy's earpiece. "Hurricane, we need you to come in."

He really didn't feel like moving. He really didn't. His last mission for Fury, was to investigate Russian threats involving nuclear war. He completed it, of course, and it left him with only a bruised eye. It was easily healed, but Percy felt foolish. Some Russian caught him by surprise and it left Percy angry. He quickly rectified his mistake.

He felt like he was constantly doing missions. When he started off, he took the world by storm, hence the name Hurricane. He was well known in the darker works of the world.

Throughout the long and grueling year, Percy greatly improved his powers of fire and water. He now could vapor travel, create earthquakes, and hurricanes with ease. He could heal and hurt with fire, and he could use Greek fire if he wanted to.

He still had visits with Kronos and but it was much better. It was happened less frequently. He still tried to get rid of him, but he was reminded by Hestia that he could only get rid of Kronos through one thing.

Hestia wouldn't tell him what that one thing was.

While training with Maria, his physique grew to be incredibly sturdy and powerful. He now could fight with ease while in tune with his powers. His favorite weapon was still Riptide, but he found that the first gun he shot-Glock 19- was his well liked weapon. He didn't like using his powers, because he had the feeling Fury would ask him unwanted questions.

"Give me 10 minutes," Percy responded. He walked into his small room, changing into his black armor. It consisted of a black combat suit, entirely fireproof. He wore black combat boots, with a hood to hide his handsome face.

He concentrated, breaking down his molecules to vapor, and vapor traveled away. He reappeared in front of Fury, noticing another large glass table.

The room consisted of Percy, Fury, and the large glass table.

"Fury?" Percy waved a hand in Fury's face. As he did so, Fury grabbed his hand and looked Percy straight in the eyes. "Another mission. Tomorrow, there is a conference in Vienna. The Sokovia Accords are to be ratified. I have intel confirming a bomb threat. You must make sure this goes smoothly. I have a hotel room ready for you, across the street from the conference building. It's called the Titre Hotel."

"Why are you acting so weird?" Percy took his hand from Fury. "I have reason to believe there are a couple of HYDRA bases left. I, with Agent Hill, are going to apprehend the bases. I am entrusting you with the Accords," Fury's face was fatigued, most likely from lack of sleep over HYDRA.

"I won't fail you," Percy jokingly saluted Fury, "and get some sleep, will you?"

Fury nodded in agreement and Percy vapor traveled back to his apartment.

"Vienna? In Austria?" Percy spoke to himself, "Fury must be racking his brain right now. The Avengers are definitely a handful." He changed into light blue jeans and a white hoodie before packing his clothes for the trip.

He neatly placed his black suit and a couple of casual clothes into his suitcase. He grabbed his handguns, Glock 19, and placed one into his suitcase and the other in its holders at the back of his jeans.

He slid his boot knife, the Smith Wesson HRT double edged blade, into his belt, ensuring that it was accessible, but invisible.

He vapor traveled away, leaving his apartment void of any life.


	3. Chapter 3

**I really am so sorry for not updating. Things have been so hectic this past year.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the MCU.**

**Vienna, Australia**

Percy stepped out into the warm air. Vibrant colors of green, red, and orange colored the beautiful city of Vienna. Breathing in, pleasant aromas of food and life sifted through his nose. People shuffled past him like ribbons braided in a girls' hair. Calling Fury, Percy walked along the narrow sidewalk that led to the rental car buildings.

"Fury, please tell me you dropped off my favorite motorcycle," Percy squeezed through the closing doors, almost creasing his clothes. Ever since Aphrodite blessed him, Percy loved being in fashion. Today, he proudly wore his black polarized Ray-Ban sunglasses. He donned a gray, thick wool pea coat, with a black t-shirt, completed by his pair of blue jeans and his brown Martins.

"I didn't think you needed it, especially with those water powers of yours," Fury replied.

"You have got to be joking."

"I sent you a photo of the hotel. I want you to scout the area thirty minutes prior to the meeting. The meeting is at 1500 hours. Don't mess this up," Fury ended the call abruptly.

"He always likes to ruin my mood, " Percy murmured before taking out the photo Fury gave him. The photo was of a glass building, with a quaint cafe on the bottom floor. He forced his mind to focus, as he had never been to the hotel before. Envisioning the area, Percy vapor traveled away.

**Hotel Titre**

The lobby of the hotel seemed luxurious enough, with a huge chandelier hanging from the ceiling and marble floors. The scent of money was unmistakable. Rich people. Percy never understood how people could throw away money easily, as his mother often struggled with payments of his old, rusty apartment, with the constant nagging of the landlord as he demanded more and more money. Now, his mother was spared of monthly payments, instead living in a better apartment down in Brooklyn, favor of Hades. Up ahead was a serious-looking woman who was seated behind the receptionist desk.

"Name?" The woman asked, her expression resembling something of a statue.

"Jackson," Percy answered the receptionist. She was dressed in a smart suit, the signature hotel attire, that matched her business-like demeanor that urged Percy to salute her. He resisted, although he wondered what would happen if he did. "Percy Jackson? Here you go," the receptionist handed Percy the black card key.

"Thanks ma'am," Percy nodded politely to the woman, before walking towards the glass elevators. As much as Percy disliked the rich, he was grateful for the luxuries his job provided. It wasn't all the time that Percy could enjoy such luxuries. His footsteps echoed against the white marble floors and when reaching the elevators, a family of four rushed past him to get inside the next lift. Percy patiently waited until the next set of elevators, preferring to have his own elevator.

_Ding._

Thankfully, the elevator was empty. Going inside, Percy pressed the button marked with "3". Left to his thoughts, Percy immediately put his attention to the bomb."If there's a bomb, it'd have to be placed near the room where the UN is holding its conference, or even in the room. Maybe even thrown into the room?" Walking out of the elevator, he counted room numbers as he passed 302, 304, 306. He halted his pace in front of the gold door marked 308 with the handle jutting out. Sliding his card inside the handle, the handle lit up green and an audible click followed.

The door was heavy but it opened up to an open space, the size of a one floor apartment. The space was beautifully decorated. To Percy's immediate right was a kitchen, decked with a chandelier, that had gorgeous oak cabinets, complete with a marble countertop. There was a room to Percy's left, presumably the bedroom. He entered the bedroom and noted the marble walls that were the same as the rest of the building. One king-size bed sat in the middle of the room, brown nightstands on both sides of the bed. Percy threw his duffel bag onto the bed, free of the heavy equipment. There were two doors, both right next each other. Entering the door closest to him, Percy was pleasantly surprised to see a large bathtub, perfect for Percy's nightly excursions in the water. The next door opened up to a walk-in closet, a whole wall covered in mirrors. The fashion side of Percy jumped for joy but Percy quickly shoved that feeling down.

Walking out of the closet, he noticed the time: 2:06 pm. Grabbing his duffel bag, he grabbed a black square the size of his fist. It was his newly designed suit, courtesy of Hephaestus and Hestia. All he had to do was push the button on the square on his fist and the suit would cover him. To get out of the suit, there would be a button on his left wrist. The whole suit was midnight black, lined with sea green. It was complete with three holsters, for his Glock 19s and his trusty pen, Anaklusmos. He wore a hood with it as well, to hide his face. Black combat boots finished his outfit. Checking to see if his magazines were full, he pulled his Glocks out and inspected them.

"Perfect, now I'm ready," Percy snatched the card key off of the bed and headed out of the room.

Arriving outside the building where multiple world leaders would convene, Percy observed his surroundings. It was going to be nearly impossible to find the perpetrator through all the chaos. Lines of people surrounded Vienna International Centre, pushing and pulling, hoping to glance at the world leaders and the Avengers as they entered the building. Rows of media news vans filled the parking lot, as the eager reporters rushed to find a good spot.

"117 countries have come together to ratify the Sokovia Accords," A young man reported as Percy breezed by. _117? Insane._ Percy thought as he continued past the people. Noticing a narrow alley, Percy looked around before entering. Looking up, he saw a tall black man looking through the window. "Prince T'Challa," Percy muttered before continuing down the alley.

A shadow passed through the corner of Percy's left eye. Whipping around, Percy pulled out one of his Glocks and pointed it towards the ground. Crouching and moving forward silently towards the end of the alley, Percy breathed in slowly. As he reached the corner, he shot out and pointed his gun at the shadow.

"Hurricane," A brunette middle-aged man smiled, in the way that expressed pain to those who interfered with his plans. Percy discerned what was in his hand, a C-4 explosive. He didn't question how the man knew his name-he was famous in the world of criminals.

"Drop the explosive," Percy crept closer to the man, noting the lack of weapons. The man was wearing a brown coat, empty of any protruding objects. He noted the heavy accent, almost Russian.

"You don't know why I am here, do you?" The man grinned again before showing the detonator. "I guess I can't finish putting the last bomb here, but I've planted enough."

"What's your name?" Percy stopped moving closer, hoping to get some more information. He also wanted to delay the attack, as the meeting had just started a couple minutes ago. He put away his gun, certain that he could move fast enough to stop the man's sudden movements.

"Good boy," the man lowered the detonator, "I am Helmet Zemo. I have a greater purpose than just bombing this international centre. This is just a distraction, you could say." Zemo stressed the word distraction. "The Avengers do not deserve kindness for what they did in Sokovia. They killed my love, my family," Zemo's face shifted from sadness to anger.

Percy hesitated. He understood. He _knew_ what it was like to lose someone.

That was Percy's mistake.

Zemo pressed the button on the detonator, causing an instant explosion above. "If you truly want to know the very cause of this, find the Winter Soldier. It was nice meeting you, Hurricane, but I'm afraid I must take my leave." Zemo threw an object on the floor and smoke emitted almost instantaneously.

Coughing, Percy looked back at the burning building._ Do I capture him? Or save the people?_ Percy groaned and ran back to where he came from. "I need water," Percy stumbled out of the alley, happily seeing the fire hydrants. With the familiar tug of his gut, he pulled the water out of the hydrants and carefully maneuvered the water up the building. Shouting commenced as he controlled the water. Fire trucks pulling up stopped in fear of the huge water supply in the air. Percy broke apart the water and sent small spurts into the fire, effectively distinguishing the fire. Once finished, Percy used the water to carry himself towards the room where the bomb was detonated.

Horror struck him. Twelve bodies littered the floor, but one stood out in particular. "King T'Chaka," Percy murmured reverently. Next to the king, mourned Prince T'Challa. _It's my fault. If only I stopped Zemo and didn't hesitate._ Percy berated himself harshly. Noticing the injured, Percy ushered out the healthy world leaders. He created water stretchers and neatly placed the injured on top. Carefully, he brought the water stretchers down one by one to the ambulances until he finished.

Turning around to help Prince T'Challa, a beautiful red headed woman had Percy's guns, his precious Glock 19s, in her hands. Percy felt for his holsters, sighing in relief when he felt Anaklusmos. "How did you take them without me noticing?" Percy chuckled as he held his hands up. Percy, getting a good look at her face, felt a tingle in his gut, electrical perhaps. Her slender figure was lithe as she kept him surrendered. She had silky red curls covering part of her face, which was seemingly carved by the gods themselves. Her luscious red lips complimented her fair skin. His breath hitched as he focused on her eyes, a beautiful color of jade.

"Natasha Romanoff," Percy breathed. It wasn't often that he came in contact with the most dangerous woman in the world.

"Who are you?" Natasha cocked Percy's guns threateningly. Wearing a dark purple navy suit, Percy was surprised to see her move so lithely. Sick of putting his hands up, he dispersed into water molecules and reappeared behind her.

"I'll take my guns, thank you," Percy said. He held his hand out patiently, waiting for her to hand him his guns. She whipped around and focused the guns on him once again. She narrowed her eyes at Percy's hand. Percy retracted his hand and sighed.

"Hurricane, at your service," Percy bowed lightly. "You've heard of me, yes? Fury's right hand?"

Natasha smirked at this.

"What are you doing here?" She finally handed Percy his guns. Percy checked his babies, made sure that they were free of any scratches, and put them away in his holsters.

"Fury sent me to make sure the bomb threat would only be a threat," Percy ran his fingers through his ruffled hair, "but I failed." Admitting this, Percy looked down, disappointed in himself.

"Did you see who caused it?" Natasha brushed off some invisible lint.

"Helmet Zemo. He hates you guys for killing his family. He said the Winter Soldier was the very cause of this. Do you know what that means?" Percy questioned the redhead, looking straight into her eyes.

"I don't know. But we'll find out. But for now, I have to go. It was nice meeting you," Natasha nodded and lightly walked away.

Percy stared as she disappeared out of the room.

"Please, help my father down," Prince T'Challa said as he cradled his father's head.

Shaken out of his reverie, Percy reprimanded himself. He had a job to do. "Yes, let me take him," Percy carefully constructed a water stretcher for King T'Chaka and carried him down to the medics.

"I am sorry," Percy murmured, "I know what it feels like."

"My father was not afraid of death. With the gods, he can now run free. He was wise, perhaps too hopeful. Nevertheless, I will avenge him. I will kill the Winter Soldier," Prince T'Challa stiffened his shoulders and with all of the grace of a newly prince-turned-king, walked away.

Not knowing what else to do, Percy vapor traveled home.

**New York City, New York**

Percy walked into his apartment, feeling exhausted.

"Fury, not right now. I've had a rough day."

"You've had a rough day? Try sending your best man to stop a bomb that was already warned about and him failing because he hesitated!" Fury slammed his hand down the metal counter.

"Fury, I met him. Helmet Zemo. He knew who I was. I hesitated because I understood his pain. But he told me that it was the Winter Soldier. So let me bring him in," Percy sighed as he walked to his fridge, pulling out a can of coke. "Drink?"

"Jackson, I don't need this right now. That's not your job to bring him in. Right now, I need you to go to Stark or meet up with him. Ross gave Stark permission to bring Rogers in," Fury tossed a plane ticket onto the counter. "You're headed to the Leipzig/Halle airport in Germany now."

"I will," Percy curtly nodded as Fury left Percy's apartment. _It is my fault. I'm sorry for all those deaths. That's all that happens whenever I go somewhere. Death. It follows._ Percy finished off his coke.

Shuffling into his bedroom, Percy pressed the button on his left wrist, releasing him from his suit. He landed facedown on his bed and groaned. Loudly. He had to leave for the airport and he didn't even get a good nap yet. He reluctantly stood and went into his closet. Changing fast, he grabbed a black t-shirt and a brown bomber jacket. He donned black jeans and his black combat boots. Grabbing the black square, he shoved that into his pocket and headed to his kitchen, where he picked up his plane ticket.

No rest for the wicked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Above Germany**

"Hello, this is your pilot speaking." The speaker suddenly blared, jolting Percy from his sleep.

"Due to dangerous circumstances at the Leipzig/Halle airport, we have been rerouted to the Leipzig-Altenburg airport. We apologize for any inconvenience this may have caused. Please remain seated as we continue our journey."

"I don't have time for this," Percy hissed. Fury punished him for his mistake by making Percy take the public airplane instead of the jet that SHIELD could have easily provided. Because of this, Percy was going to be late. He was supposed to meet up with Stark before Stark apprehended Rogers.

The kid sitting next to Percy glanced up at him.

"What do you mean by you don't have time for this, sir?" The child was young, perhaps six years of age. He had bright blue eyes, blonde hair-a signature for Apollo's children. His mother, right of the child, slept soundly, resting her head on the window.

Percy immediately felt bad. The kid didn't know what was going to happen to him in the future.

"I am going to be late for an important meeting," Percy gently spoke, "Adults have responsibilities, just like your mom. It won't do you any good to be late." Percy ruffled the kid's hair before standing up. "Take care of your mom, kiddo."

Walking down the narrow aisle, Percy wasn't prepared for an arm to shoot out across the aisle, causing Percy to stumble. He glared at the offender, realizing that it was just a teenager, sleeping at an awkward angle. Percy was embarrassed. _Imagine glaring at someone who is sleeping._ Percy's ADHD was kicking in.

Finally reaching the bathroom, Percy squeezed inside, ensuring that his clothes were okay. Pulling up his phone, he searched up the Leipzig/Halle airport. Finding pictures that would allow Percy to vapor travel, Percy concentrated on envisioning the airport.

**Leipzig/Halle Airport**

Landing outside of Terminal One, Percy could hear fighting. _Already? I just got here._ Percy complained as he ran inside the airport. He passed all the gates, searching for a staircase.

"I need to see what's happening, I need to get to the roof," Percy grumbled, wishing he could fly. Seeing the entrance to the stairs on his left, Percy almost cried of happiness. Entering the staircase, he went up the stairs three at a time.

Reaching the rooftop, Percy crouched down low and observed the Avengers. By now, the Avengers had lined up against each other, six against six. Percy recognized all of them except for two, one wearing a red and blue suit and the other wearing some kind of helmet with a red screen. The Avengers started jogging towards each other and that's when Percy made his move.

Percy, backing up on the rooftop to get more of a running start, was about to do something very stupid.

He jumped.

Falling, Percy lit his hands and feet on fire, hoping they would propel him towards the fight. They did, thank the gods. Hoping for a dramatic entrance, Percy lit his whole body on fire and at top speed, smashed into the ground. Between the Avengers.

A crater of about six feet by six feet appeared and smoke and fire dispersed as Percy kneeled in the crater. He looked up at the Avengers, grinning at all of them.

"Please tell me that that was sick," Percy slowly raised, holding his hands up in a look-at-me pose.

Everyone just stared at Percy.

"Ugh, where is the flavor?" Percy asked again.

"Hurricane?" Natasha and Iron Man both said. They glanced at each other, wondering how both of them knew Percy.

"Cap, that's an enhanced," Clint notched his arrow and aimed at Percy.

"Listen, can we have a civilized conversation? I don't really feel like fighting," Percy yawned, before motioning the Avengers to come closer.

"Mr. Stark, can we trust him?" The guy in the red and blue suit, a kid more like, broke the silence.

"Tony, I don't know what you brought here but you don't understand. Like I said before, the scientist is behind all of this," Captain America pleaded with Iron Man.

"Hey, I'm still here," Percy waved at Cap, "Besides, Zemo told me that the Winter Soldier was behind all of this." Captain America turned towards Percy.

"Listen, kid, I'm not sure what Zemo told you but he framed Bucky." Captain America turned back towards Iron Man.

"Bucky? We're making up names now?" Percy pointed towards the kid in the blue and red suit. "Alright, I name you….Mouthy!"

At this, Sam gave a chuckle. Clint gave Natasha a questioning look and she responded with a shrug.

"I do not have time for this," King T'Challa growled before lunging towards Bucky. His action caused the fighting to resume.

Percy groaned, wishing not to fight after a terrible day. He sat down on one of the crates, watching the fighting commence. He focused on Natasha, impressed by her skill. Unfortunately, Wanda caught her off guard while Natasha was fighting Clint and was thrown into the gate, her head absorbing most of the impact.

Percy stood and blasted fire at Wanda. She was caught unexpectedly and was thrown into a crate.

"Good riddance," Percy sniffed before running to Natasha.

"You good?" Percy rested his hands on Natasha's head and focused. His hands glowed red and Natasha groaned before opening her eyes towards Percy.

"Yeah," Natasha stood before asking, "So which side are you on?" She snapped her wrists, dual batons coming out. Her bracelets buzzed, signifying the underlying electricity. Like a bite. How very Black Widow of her. Percy thought before pulling out his favorite pen.

"Yours obviously," Percy smirked but stopped once he noticed Captain America and Bucky running away. Immediately, he grabbed Natasha's hand and started running in the direction Captain America went. She glanced down at his pen and back up to his eyes. "Trust me, this pen is special," Percy assured her. Noticing Captain America and his buddy Bucky running away from the fight, Percy grabbed Natasha's hand without a thought and ran in the direction Cap went.

"We need to talk," Natasha spoke before letting go of his hand and ran faster than Percy was going. Percy, about to catch up to Natasha, stopped as a _huge_ ass man picked Percy up.

"Um, this guy is big now. Guy is big now," Percy shouted before lighting himself up on fire. Percy was dropped as the huge guy winced from the burn. Percy flew with his fire propelling him and punched the huge guy in the face.

"This huge guy is Ant-Man," The now christened Ant-Man spoke, sounding loopy, "And if you want to catch up to them, you have to go through me." Ant-Man pointed at Captain America and then back to himself.

"Isn't that sort of a contradiction?" Percy asked before flying down to the back of Ant-Man's knees and ramming his shoulder into them. "I mean, you're huge, not exactly the size of an ant."

"Hurricane, go after Cap. Rhodes and I have this big dude," Iron Man and Rhodes flew up next to Percy. Percy nodded in thanks and flew after Cap. While flying, Percy noticed Wanda helping Captain America with the falling building, so Percy blasted fire at Wanda again.

Wanda side stepped and glared at Percy.

"Will you stop blasting fire at me?" She shouted before blasting Percy with some red stuff. Her mark was dead on as Percy got hit and hurtled towards the ground.

"Ouch," Percy groaned before getting up. Vision flew past Percy and grabbed Wanda. Percy sniffed again, his pride wounded. He lit his hands and feet on fire again before flying to catch up with Captain America.

"I'm going to regret this," Natasha said to Captain America, before releasing her electricity bite to King T'Challa. Captain America nodded gratefully to Natasha, rushing towards the Quinjet. Percy, seeing all of this, paused, letting Captain America and Bucky fly away before landing gently next to Natasha. By this time, King T'Challa calmed down but was noticeably seething.

"Why did you stop me?" King T'Challa asked.

"I said I would help you find him, not help you capture him," Natasha calmly retorted before facing Percy.

Percy was impressed by Natasha. He had never met a woman quite like her, and he liked that. Percy raised his right eyebrow in question, and she sent him a look saying talk later. Percy gulped and nodded slowly.

After all, he didn't want to be bit by a deadly assassin. He would just have to keep quiet and wait.

**This was a shorter chapter but I wanted some more Natasha/Percy interaction. **

**I tried capturing Percy's ADHD as well as I could because I think it's hilarious. **

**I hope you enjoyed. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Soooooo I am way too invested in this story. I just hope I don't get writer's block again. It was quite a struggle, writing this chapter. I didn't know how to get to the next part of the story. I feel like my writing fluctuates, sometimes it's good, sometimes it's bad.

Disclaimer: I don't own MCU or Percy Jackson sad day :(

Columbia University Medical Center

Percy was in an internal war. It didn't help that Percy was in a hospital, awaiting news from Natasha. It wasn't like Percy didn't want to be here. But he also was starving after that terrible plane ride that Fury made him go on and an even more terrible fight. He didn't even get to capture Captain America. So now he was here at this medical center, waiting for Natasha to speak with him, while craving a good McDonald's burger or a good pizza. The only good thing here was the spinny chair that kept him entertained for a good five seconds.

All in all, Natasha was the one who kept him here. Otherwise, he would be reporting back to Fury of another failure. It seemed like Percy was a danger magnet. After all, he was a demigod. A demigod who can't even do the simplest of tasks, Percy groaned. Normally, he would be calm in any situation but today, however, Percy felt a degree of anxiety to which he was unfamiliar with. He didn't mean to hurt the redheaded girl with telekinesis, but she hurt Natasha. It was the strangeness of the inexplicable pull he felt towards Natasha that had Percy feeling uncertain.

Seeing Natasha walk towards Percy, he took in the graceful curve of her neck that swept upwards to where her hair, soft and red, framed her worried face. Feeling even more anxious now that he was in the proximity of the Russian agent, Percy couldn't help but chuckle nervously, standing up while doing so. His shoulders tensed as Natasha stopped in front of him, certain her scrutinizing gaze was going to exploit all of his secrets.

"Hurricane."

Percy breathed in deeply, smelling the faint smell of vanilla. He peered up at Natasha. "Natasha."

"You seem to be everywhere I am. Vienna and the airport," Natasha listed. Percy made to disagree, as he was only at those two places, and it just so happened to be that Natasha was there too. He wanted to call it coincidence, but Natasha's gaze stopped Percy from even moving. Percy instead continued to watch her, his thoughts itching to burst out of his mouth.

"I know Fury sent you, but he never sent us a warning. Are you a wild card? Hell, I don't even know your name," Natasha looked closely at Percy for a long moment before releasing a sigh.

Percy contemplated for a short moment whether to divulge his name before resigning to do so. "Percy Jackon, at your service," he bowed, noticing the slight upcurve of her lips as he did so. "I guess I am a wild card. I just do whatever Fury wants me to, but in this case, I betrayed Fury. I didn't catch Captain America, because I trusted you in that short moment to explain later."

"I didn't want the Avengers to break up, but I knew that I had to help Steve. You told me Zemo bombed the Sokovia Accords." At this, Percy nodded and Natasha continued, "Before you came, Steve tried to persuade Tony to let him go. He said the scientist Zemo was behind all of this. That there are five more like Bucky. I trusted Steve to make sure that they didn't fall to Zemo's hands," Natasha explained.

"I understand, but now you've got nowhere to go. I assume since you went against the government's trust, you're a fugitive," Percy lifted an eyebrow, interested to see what Natasha had to say.

Natasha grimly nodded and shook her head, "You're a fugitive too, Percy."

Percy turned that one over his head, thrown off by the tiredness in her voice. She released a small breath, before moving away, towards the entrance. She left him there, thinking about how he was going to explain this one to Fury. Of course, he had let Captain America go. He, no matter what he was thinking or feeling, had the power to take down the quinjet, but he didn't. Percy could have slapped himself for the recklessness of his decision, although, he would have made that same decision if he were faced with it again.

"Wait," Percy quickly caught up to Natasha, stopping her in her tracks. "Where are you going?" Percy hoped that she would let Percy come with, desperate to see what had pulled him to her.

"A barn in Waverly, Iowa," She hesitated, before speaking. She was unsure whether or not she could trust Percy, but her core instinct pushed her to tell Percy the truth.

At this, Percy made up his mind. He was going to take her to Iowa. He needed to get to know her, at least, before going to Hestia for help.

"Let me take you there," Percy held out his hand. She narrowed her eyes at his hand, before making eye contact. Percy was certain she would take it, as he couldn't be the only one who felt the indistinguishable connection.

"How? You don't even know why I'm going there. We don't even know each other," Natasha seemed exhausted. To a stranger, it looked as though she was cold and heartless, distrustful of the hand that was reached to her. She stood tall and confident, not a trace of emotion found on her face. But Percy noticed the lack of bite in her voice, the weariness in which she stood, the strain of the choice she made. He saw her tired eyes. He saw everything, because he felt it too. She was a soldier, a good one, but one with many regrets. Percy understood.

"20 questions?" Percy offered jokingly, wanting to dissipate the tension. With no response from the woman, Percy merely shrugged before asking, "Do you feel it too?" Percy needed to know if she felt it, the link between them. Percy was a broken guy. He was cold, especially in the face of his enemies. He showed no remorse to anyone who abused their power. He wasn't close with anyone, besides Fury. But whatever this connection was, it caused Percy to return to his old self whenever facing Natasha.

"Feel what?" Natasha's voice was innocent. Percy, sure that she was faking it, grabbed her hand.

Her breath hitched in her throat, for a second, but Percy noticed. A flush covered her cheeks, before she yanked her hand back. She glared at Percy and in a blink, she shifted her face into a carefully controlled mask.

"Percy," Her voice warned of dangers. She met this guy a couple days ago and she was already failing in keeping her facade. She trusted the Avengers, but this, this was too much. A man she barely met was already breaking her calm mask.

Percy held his hands up. "Alright, clearly you don't want to talk," Natasha narrowed her eyes at him and Percy continued, "But I'm not letting you go alone."

"Why? Because I'm a woman?" Natasha couldn't help but goad Percy. She was sure that it wasn't the reason, but she needed to find a reason to leave, to escape.

Percy scoffed. "Trust me, I know plenty more women that are dangerous. I would never underestimate them," Percy thought of Thalia, Katie, and Annabeth. Surprisingly, Percy only felt a dull pain when he thought of Annabeth.

"Good," Natasha smirked before whacking Percy in the head, instantly knocking him out. He collapsed onto Natasha, and she almost fell under the weight. Dragging him to the nearby corner, she set him against the wall, carefully ensuring that he wouldn't fall over.

"I'm sorry," Natasha barely breathed out before leaving.

* * *

Groaning, Percy shakily stood. A dull pounding in his head caused Percy to stumble, resting on the wall. Undoubtedly, Natasha knocked him out so she could leave, but luckily for Percy, he knew where she was going. Looking out the window, Percy noticed that it was now nighttime, a clear indicator that it had been at least four hours that Percy had been out. Resting his hand on his head, he stopped the dull pain with Hestia's powers. "Thank the gods for Hestia," Percy murmured, shaking his head to clear his vision. Pulling out his phone, he dialed Fury.

"Jackson!"

Percy was accustomed to snap decisions and he liked to think that he was exceptional at making the right decision at the right time, so he promptly ended the call. He wanted to call Fury to ask what the significance of the barn was in Waverly, Iowa, but it was clear that Fury wanted to bash his head in. So Percy chose the next best option.

Praying hard, Percy was glad to feel the warm breeze that felt of love and hope that signified the arrival of his loving patron, Hestia.

"Percy," A gentle voice called out as a young girl of about eight materialized. She grinned widely, happy to see Percy again.

Percy dropped a knee quickly, bowing. "Lady Hestia," Percy smiled. He hasn't seen Hestia since this whole hectic mess began. Percy was hoping for more guidance, especially since he didn't know what he was doing.

"Percy, I know what you seek," Hestia waved off his bow before continuing, "I can send you there, but first, I have questions." She smirked knowingly and Percy's face grew warm. "Natasha Romanoff. Tell me about her."

Percy glanced away, hoping to hide the dull flush that exposed his feelings. Knowing Hestia would only pry, Percy relented. "She's different than most women. She can disarm me without me even noticing. She is loyal to her friends and somehow I feel drawn to her," Percy admitted. "I don't know, I can just feel that she is special. She doesn't know who I am but she knows of Hurricane. I feel a special pull towards her. I have a feeling Aphrodite is behind this," Percy growled.

Hestia's loud, genuine laugh cut off Percy's thoughts of Aphrodite's schemes. A grin stretched across her face as she noticed Percy's glare. "It's not Aphrodite. She told me that this is all your doing."

"But-" Percy stopped, before narrowing his eyes at Hestia. "This is what you were talking about," Percy almost laughed at the confusion that was painted across Hestia's face. "She can help me with my nightmares?"

Hestia motioned for Percy to continue his train of thought, a smile curling her lips. "Is that why I haven't been having nightmares with Kronos recently?" An incredulous laugh escaped Percy. Hestia nodded, content to see Percy happy.

"But she hit me," Percy pouted, certain that Natasha was annoyed with Percy. Hestia grabbed his shoulder, shaking him. "No, she is scared. Percy, just as she has helped you, unintentionally no doubt, you can help her. Get to know her, understand her. Take care of her."

Percy's jaw clenched, wishing to help her now. "Am I exploiting her trust to join the Avengers?" Percy faltered, wondering if this is what Hestia planned.

"It isn't that, Fury was going to add you to the Avengers after the airport fiasco, but you failed to come back," Hestia stopped Percy's anger from rising. Sheepishly, Percy lowered his eyes, embarrassed to even think of Hestia in a bad way.

"It's nice to see you this way," Hestia murmured. It was a struggle for Hestia to see Percy spiraling into the cold darkness he set out for himself, arguing that he deserved it.

The words, coupled with the warm look in her eyes, the relieved look in her face, spoke volumes. "It's nice to feel this way." It won't last - though Percy left the words unspoken. When she returned with a smile tugging at her lips, Percy felt lighter than he had felt in a year. "I don't love her," Percy cleared the air. "I just met her."

"Yes, I know," Hestia let out a soft chuckle. "If the chance comes, Percy, take it. Be happy." Percy nodded to placate Hestia's worries. "Any thoughts before you send me to her?" Percy's expression was that of extreme hopefulness.

"Remember, soon you will have to go to the HYDRA Siberian Facility. You must aid Tony Stark in his quest to stop Steve Rogers. Stop Zemo."

"Understood. Thank you, Hestia. This means a lot to me," The words tumbled from his lips, unsure of how to express his appreciation for all that Hestia has done for him. She simply smiled, before grasping his shoulders and in a short second, a flash of flames invaded Percy's vision.


End file.
